


An Angelic Recipe for Spotted Dick

by Kender



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Kisses, Blow Jobs, Dean's Freckles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 02:46:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6835876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kender/pseuds/Kender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt on the Destiel Forever facebook group:</p><p>“I really need a crack fic where Dean freaks out after sleeping with Cas because his dick is literally covered in freckles.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Angelic Recipe for Spotted Dick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [livixbobbiex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/livixbobbiex/gifts).



> So, my interpretation is blowjob/kisses instead of actual sex, and turned out less Crack than I originally had in mind before I started… but I’m relatively happy with it. First thing I’ve written start to finish. And first thing I’m ever letting anyone read.  
> It is completely self beta’d so if you find mistakes please let me know.

“Ohhhhh. Ugggnnnn. CAS! Fuck yeah man, just like that!”  
Dean raised himself up on his elbows to look down at where the angels head was nestled between his legs. Strong hands gripping his thighs and holding him in place.  
“So good at that babe.”

Cerulean eyes glanced up at him and twinkled as Cas hollowed his cheeks and sucked his way up Deans rock hard cock.  
He removed his mouth with an obscene pop and licked around the shiny engorged head.  
“You taste so good Dean. Like ambrosia from the gods.”

Dean groaned, a pretty blush spreading its way from his cheeks and down onto his neck.  
“You can’t just say stuff like that Cas.”  
He let himself fall back onto the bed, and hid his eyes with the palm of his hand. A shy smile twitched at the corners of his mouth.

“But Dean,” Cas intoned in his deep gravelly voice, “it is true.” He slowly stroked Dean's member with one hand. “You taste,” his tongue darted out to tease the tip of the hunter’s penis, licking up a bead of precome, “absolutely divine.”

Dean felt a multitude of tiny tremors shiver their way up his spine and outward into his limbs as Cas stroked him, agonizingly slowly. The angel continued darting kitten licks with the tip of his tongue lapping up more and more of the sweetness as it leaked from Dean’s slit. 

“All of you is beautiful Dean,” Castiel said lowly as he peppered soft kisses along the shaft held in his hands. “You are silky and soft,” he gently skimmed his free hand across the slight pudge of Dean's belly, eliciting a slightly hysterical but muted giggle from the hunter.  
Cas looked up at Dean, who had his eyes squeezed shut. “Look at me beloved.”

Dean opened his eyes and raised his head to gaze into Cas’ eyes, the blush moving further down his body to encompass both of his darkened nipples.

Cas continued to move his hand upwards and brushed his fingers across Dean's nipples causing them to pebble and harden under his touch. “You are hard in all the right places,” he squeezed Dean's cock and sped up his movements just a little. “Your soul is blinding!”

Dean felt like his body was a furnace. A burning heat was pooling in his abdomen, pulsing as Cas went back to kissing and licking up and down his rod, which felt hard enough to cut glass.  
“I’m so close Cas… so ohhhh close …. Please… uhhgn…. I need…” he fisted his hands at his sides as he struggled to keep his hips still.

“I’ll give you what you need my love. You are mine!” and the angel swallowed him down in one move. Dean felt the head of his cock hitting the back of Cas’ throat.

The hunter gasped, throwing his head back and bucking upwards. Cas grasped his hips in a bruising grip and hummed long and happily.

That was it for the gorgeous man on the bed who shouted out, “Fuck. Oh ohhhh. Oh fuck Cas. Ah. Shit.” He ended on a single long low moan as he bit at his lips and his whole body locked up as he came straight down his angels throat.

Castiel sucked down every drop and then crawled his way up the bed to snuggle in with his hunter, who grinned sleepily at him and nuzzled into his neck.

Cas stroked his hand up and down Dean's back as the sated man drifted into a light doze.

\------

Dean blinked his eyes, slowly coming back to reality. He was still in his angels embrace and pulled back slightly to look at him. He met Castiel’s bright smile and eyes with a grin of his own and a quiet “I love you”.

“And I you, beloved,” Cas returned.

Dean rolled himself sideways out of the bed, “I’m hitting the shower.”

Cas watched him leave the room and was startled a few moments later by a panicked pterodactyl like screech from the bathroom.  
He immediately disappeared and reappeared in the vicinity of the bathroom, just in time for Sam, with his gun drawn, to go bowling into him from the other end of the hallway.

“What's wrong?” they said together, looking around them for any sign of danger.

“THIS!” Dean roared from the doorway of the bathroom. “The fuck…”

Sam and Cas turned in tandem towards his voice. There Dean stood in all his glory, both hands pointing to his groin and a panicky look plastered across his face as he gazed down at himself in horror.

“T-this… what i-is this?? What is wrong with my dick?!?” he stuttered out in a high pitched voice.

Cas looked at him quizzically, head tilted in common Castiel fashion. And Sam found himself unable to stop from glancing down at the aforementioned dick, to see that it was covered in what looked like hundreds of little brownish colored dots.

Sam, quickly glanced up and away, asking “Are those….” he trailed off.

The angel turned to him, quizzical look still on his face, “Freckles? Yes.”

“Freckles!?!” the older hunter screeched. “How… Why… What the fuck…”

“Yes Dean, freckles.” Castiel deadpanned as if it were a totally natural occurrence. “If you recall our earlier actions..?”

Dean just looked confused, though his initial panic was beginning to subside.

“Like your mother always told you as a child, freckles are kisses from an angel,” Castiel explained with a huge self satisfied smile.

Dean couldn’t help but smile back and laugh in relief, reaching to pull his angel into a tight embrace.

Sam in the meantime, sporting bitch face number 212, was wandering back down the hallway muttering to himself as he went, “...didn’t need to … scarred for life ... fucking older brothers … therapy ... crazy angel … never gonna be able to eat spotted dick again ... find some brain bleach…” petering off to inaudible pained grunts the farther away he got.

Cas and Dean exchanged a passionate kiss. “I love you Angel, but please never again mention my mother in any way while we are looking at my cock.”

{End}


End file.
